Fear Factor-LoTR Style: Hobbits versus Tall People
by HockeyWitch
Summary: Six LoTR contestants compete with with each other in Middle-Earth for $50,000. Who will emerge the fearless victor?
1. Default Chapter

Fear Factor-LoTR Style  
  
Disclaimer: The LoTR characters and places do not belong to me. Fear Factor, stunt ideas and Joe Rogan belongs to NBC. I just touched up the stunts with a few original ideas of my own. Enjoy (  
  
Episode One : Hobbits versus Tall people  
  
Introduction: Three hobbits…three tall people…three stunts…one winner…$50,000 (Middle-Earth currency). In each episode of Fear Factor, six contestants are pitted against one another in three extreme stunts. If a contestant is too afraid to complete one of the stunts or fails trying, they are eliminated. On Fear Factor, only the strong-willed survive and only one will win $50,000. (http://www.evolutionusa.com/ff/)  
  
Let's meet the contestants:  
  
The setting is in the Shire. Six contestants are seen walking down a hill and coming into view. They are:  
  
(Close up of Frodo Baggins)  
  
Profile shot (you know, where they show contestants topless from the shoulders up in profile shots, for those of you who watch the show): Frodo Baggins  
  
Race: Hobbit  
  
Frodo's voice: I don't know why I am in this show. I must be crazy or something. After all that adventure in Mordor I didn't think I could handle anymore. But I've got to have something fun AND excitingly dangerous for once. This is also my chance to prove myself.  
  
(Close up of Gandalf the Gray)  
  
Profile shot: Gandalf the Gray  
  
Race: Wizard  
  
Gandalf's voice: Men, Elves and Hobbits alike have been calling me crazy for being in this show because they say I am far too old for adventures! *chuckles* I guess I'll prove them wrong.  
  
(Close up of Farmer Maggot)  
  
Profile shot: Farmer Maggot  
  
Race: Hobbit  
  
Farmer Maggot's voice: What a lot of the hobbits from the Shire don't know is that I am competitive by nature. I am here because I want to win the money and I will win!  
  
(Close up of Legolas)  
  
Profile shot: Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood  
  
Race: Sindarin Elf  
  
Legolas' voice: I've been in a lot of dangerous adventures. But if there is one thing I am known for in all of Mirkwood, crazy wouldn't be it. This contest should be nothing, as I have faced many dangers before, even to the point of death. I should be fearless then, right? I want to win.  
  
(Close up of Pippin)  
  
Profile shot: Peregrin "Pippin" Took  
  
Race: Hobbit  
  
Pippin's voice: When Merry first showed me the ad for this show, I laughed. That is until he said, "No, no. It's for you Pip. You would make the PERFECT candidate!" At first, I was repulsed by the idea. But with much convincing, persistence and bribes of ale and mushrooms, I finally gave in. It's worth a try, I suppose….*chuckles*  
  
(Close up of Aragorn)  
  
Profile shot: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isengard  
  
Race: Man  
  
Aragorn's voice: My people keep telling me that I'm fearless, honourable and courageous. As king of Isengard, I have had big expectations for myself and from my people. I guess I'll have to see if I will meet those expectations today.  
  
The six contestants meet a smiling Joe Rogan, who walks out from behind a hut. He greets them and they all shake hands.  
  
Joe Rogan: Welcome to the special Lord of The Rings edition of Fear Factor, in honor of you guys.  
  
Frodo: (shaking hands) Hullo.  
  
Legolas: (shaking hands and smiling) Pleasure.  
  
Gandalf: (nodding in greeting and smiling) Hello, Joe.  
  
Joe: Let me tell you a little bit about the game. The object of Fear Factor is to stare fear in the eye and compete with each other for $50,000. You are to do three stunts. If you are too afraid to do a stunt and quit, you are eliminated. If you do a stunt but fail, you are eliminated. If you complete a stunt successfully, you will move to the next round. The one who completes three stunts will walk away with $50,000. This is a game of facing the worst possible fears. Since you are all competing against each other for the grand prize, feel free to mess with each other's minds. Okay? (nods)  
  
Everybody grins and nods in agreement.  
  
Pippin: (looking up at the sky) Pleasant day, isn't it?  
  
Joe laughs: Sure is for this first stunt. Are you ready?  
  
All: (hyped up) Yeah! Ready!  
  
They walk over to a large rectangular object covered in a large black cloth. Joe walks behind the box facing the contestants and pulls the cloth away, revealing a large wooden trough with a Fear Factor banner on the front filled to the brim with skinny Shire worms.* (Shire worms are about three feet in length and have rather rough suction-cupped mouths. They are fleshy in colour and have the smell of compost. This comes from the brownish transparent slime they secrete in defense.)  
  
Everyone's face fell contorted and wide-eyed and they groaned, gasped and "ugh'd" in disgust.  
  
Frodo cringed his face in disgust, "Ugh! There are so many!"  
  
Legolas coughed and covered his nose. "What kind of stunt is this?!"  
  
Joe had an amused smile on his serious face. He stepped forward, "I was getting into that. This stunt is called the worm bath. Each of you will be strapped in this trough covered up to the neck with these Shire worms. You have to lie in there for four minutes."  
  
"Oi! We HAVE to do this?!?" Pippin squeaked in horror.  
  
"You don't have to. You can walk away right now with nothing. If you lie in there for four minutes, you will immediately move into the next round."  
  
Everyone started to look weak, heaving sighs of disgust and closing their eyes.  
  
Joe didn't flinch and clapped his hands together, "We have randomly selected who's to go first. Aragorn, you're up."  
  
Everybody started to giggle nervously and patted Aragorn on the back.  
  
"Go Strider!" Frodo cheered  
  
Aragorn grumbled and stepped forward, "The things I do for the sake of my reputation."  
  
Joe laughed hard, "Do you think Queen Arwen will let you near her after this?"  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" He grumbled.  
  
"Alright. Let's get you dressed up!" Joe gestured towards the dressing tent.  
  
Aragorn is flabbergasted, "'Dressed up?' You mean I won't be wearing what I am wearing?"  
  
"Nope!" Joe shook his head.  
  
Uncertainly, he allows himself to be led to the dressing tent and came out bare feet wearing blue Adidas shorts and a black tank top. "I feel so bare. Do I really have to wear this?! "  
  
"That's the purpose for this stunt."  
  
"Ooh, nice!" Legolas nodded in approval and complimented Aragorn's attire.  
  
"You ready Aragorn?" Joe eyed him creepily.  
  
Aragorn heaved a very heavy and determined sigh and shook his head, "Ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
"Good luck." Joe and Aragorn shake hands. One of the crewmembers gave him a pair of goggles, which he didn't know what to do with. Everyone laughed as the crewmember helped him put it on. He got in the trough and got strapped in.  
  
"Hey Aragorn! I heard those Shire worms suck really hard!" Frodo taunted.  
  
"And they hurt when they suck, too!" Pippin started to laugh wickedly as well.  
  
Looking nervous now, Aragorn started to shout, "Quiet, both of you!" He took in a few deep breaths and nodded to Joe.  
  
Joe signaled to two crewmembers in charged of five huge buckets containing the worms, "Bring in the worms!"  
  
The guy poured in the first bucket.  
  
"Aaaah!" was Aragorn's initial response.  
  
The second bucket was poured, "Ohhhhhhh!"  
  
The last three buckets are emptied and the shaking Aragorm is now covered up to his neck.  
  
The five other contestants walked over.  
  
"How does it feel Aragorn?" Gandalf asked with a cringing face.  
  
"Cold and slimy! They smell! Ough!" The others laughed and coughed, partly because of the smell and partly because Aragorn looked and sound sounded like he was having constipation.  
  
Legolas looked at the trough and poked one of the worms, which wriggled wildly and started to suck his index finger madly.  
  
"Aaah!" He flicked his hands a few times and finally sends the worm flying in Frodo's direction. He rubs his index finger.  
  
Frodo ducked out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" He called angrily.  
  
Joe approached Legolas, "I see you got acquainted with one of our slimy friends."  
  
He tilted his head weirdly and he smirked, "You know Joe, I just might quit."  
  
"Nah, You're not gonna do that. Are you gonna let them win all that money?" Joe teased him.  
  
Legolas shakes his head, "No, I won't!"  
  
"Good! Because you're next!" Joe gave him a quick slap on the back.  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide, "What?!"  
  
Joe nodded, "Yep! Alright! Time's up! Haul him out!"  
  
Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief as the trough is emptied. Aragorn stood up covered from neck to toe in brown reeking slime and Shire worms sucking every surface of his body. He pulls the worms by the bundle and throws then in the buckets. Joe hands him a towel and a robe.  
  
"Well, Aragorn. You made it! Congatulations. You will move on to the next round." Joe complimented and everybody starts to applaud and whoop.  
  
"Whew! Thank you! I can't believe I just did that!" replied a very happy and relieved Aragorn.  
  
"So, uh…what was it like?" asked a very doubtful Legolas.  
  
Aragorn only grins mischievously, "Why don't you find out yourself?"  
  
Legolas shakes his head as he is being led to the dressing tent, "That didn't help at all."  
  
By this time, a lot of hobbits have come to watch the game. Among the audience are Merry and Sam.  
  
"Look at that trough! So who do you put your money on?" Sam asked Merry.  
  
"I say Pippin, although I have a strong feeling that Legolas or Aragorn might win." Merry replied with a cocky grin. "I hope Pip wins though…."  
  
Sam laughed, "And if he loses?"  
  
Merry looked on and laughed, "I'll give him a thrashing."  
  
Back to the game, a rather sick-looking Legolas is being strapped on to the trough in gray shorts and a blue tank top. His goggle is in place and his hair is tied.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Joe called out.  
  
"Do it before I change my mind!" So five buckets of worms are poured into the trough. For the full four minutes, Legolas' screaming and gagging is heard every three seconds and half way, he starts thrashing like a fish.  
  
"AAAAARGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you alright Legolas?" Gandalf called out laughing.  
  
"Does it look like I am, old man?!" he retorted.  
  
"Is it REALLY that bad to send you thrashing like that?" Frodo taunted.  
  
Pippin stepped forward, "You know, you can quit if it's too much for you. Joe, I think he wants to quit now."  
  
"And give us the money." Farmer Maggot teased.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Joe stopped his timer, "Time's up! Good job Legolas!"  
  
So he steps out of the trough covered in slime and frantically pulling the worms off his body onto the ground. Joe hands him a towel and a robe. "Those were real screams of terror there!"  
  
Legolas shivers, "You know, it is unthinkable for an elf to do these kinds of things. Those worms there, they were really wrapping themselves all over me and they DO suck hard." Legolas shows camera his arms and legs revealing red dots the size of dimes and quarters, "It was disgusting, Joe. Very disgusting, especially the smell."  
  
"Well, Legs, you did it and you made it to the second round. Congratulations." Joe gives Legolas a friendly slap on the back.  
  
"Thank you, Joe." They shake hands.  
  
Legolas stood beside Aragorn, who nudged him in the arm, "So, now you know what it is like."  
  
"Please do not speak of such things again." Legolas said through shaking head and clenched teeth.  
  
Aragorn laughs, "Looks like old Maggot's next!"  
  
There were a few cheers from the crowd as Farmer Maggot, sporting boy's extra large tank top and shorts, is being strapped into the trough.  
  
"So, Farmer. What are you going to do with the money?" Joe inquired.  
  
"I am going to expand my farm and buy more vicious dogs to keep those meddlesome delinquents from raiding my farm!" He replies angrily.  
  
Pippin and Frodo looks at each other, "Ulp!"  
  
"That's it! Keep up the cheers! You all know I am going to win!" Farmer Maggot called out in a deep guttural voice.  
  
"Boo!" Pippin whispered sideways to Frodo who in turn laughed.  
  
Four minutes went by in silence and Farmer Maggot was wrapped in a robe afterwards.  
  
"Wow! Not one scream from you! I am impressed!" Joe shakes his head.  
  
He thumped his chest, "I am a farmer. I live in the dirt."  
  
"So, you're not afraid of worms, then?" Joe asked.  
  
"No." he confidently shook his head, "Although this stunt is quite un- hobbit like."  
  
"See you in the next round then. Good job. Alright! Pippin, you're next."  
  
"This should be good!" Merry anticipated with fixed eyes and clenched fists.  
  
Pippin, however, did not show excitement at all. His eyes went wide and the colour on his face gave way to deathly pale, "M-m-mm-meee?" He pointed at himself with a shaking finger.  
  
"The one and only." Joe laughed with his toothy grin.  
  
"Ooooooooo! Looks like Pippin's afraid of worms." Frodo made creepy sounds, trying to scare Pippin. "You can turn back now! You don't have to do this."  
  
"Remember, they suck REALLY hard. Just look at me!" Legolas emphasized with a menacing stare as he took off his robe to reveal his spots again. "It still hurts!"  
  
Pippin's knees seem to buckle and he looks like he is going to faint.  
  
Sam's eyes went equally wide, "Oh, no. Don't listen to them."  
  
'He has to make it, he has to make it' Merry chanted in his mind. Without thinking, he shouted, "GO PIPPIN! SHOW THEM WHAT A TOOK IS MADE OF!!!"  
  
"Merry?!" Pippin's head searched the crowd and when his eyes clapped with his cousin's, his face brightened a bit and is now filled with determination to prove himself. He wanted those mushrooms and ale, not to mention the money. Pippin turned to face Joe's and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"You sure?" Joe asked in mock concern.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, I am."  
  
"But you look like you're going to keel over."  
  
Joe is starting to get on his nerves, "I said I'll do it. I am here for the money and I don't intend to back out." Pippin returned an equally hard stare.  
  
"Whoa! Alright. Get him dressed up!"  
  
While Pippin is getting dressed up, the other contestants are talking among themselves.  
  
"So, you think he'll make it?" Frodo asked.  
  
"It's hard to tell. Pippin may be clumsy but you must never underestimate him." Gandalf looks on.  
  
"I don't think he'll make it," Aragorn shakes his head with a smirk. "Did you see the way his knees buckled?"  
  
"Well, if he doesn't make it, that's one less competitor to worry about." Frodo answers him deadpan. "One of us is next, Gandalf."  
  
With a sigh, Gandalf replies, "Please do not remind me. It is bad enough that I will have to delve myself into a trough full of Shire worms."  
  
Pippin steps out looking cute in his tank top and shorts. He gets in, put on the goggles and is strapped in.  
  
"You don't have to do this, Pip!" Frodo calls out again. "You saw what it's like for Legolas and Aragorn!"  
  
He ignores him and nods his head, but he is trying not to show his queasiness and disgust.  
  
"Haul 'em in!"  
  
As the worms are being poured in, Pippin starts to squirm and squeal.  
  
"Ough! Ahhhhh! UGH!" was the initial response but keeping his mind on his objective, which is getting through the stunt, Pippin closes his eyes and starts to take slow deep breaths. This seems to help him relax through the full time, with occasional squeals of disgust now and then.  
  
"Wow! Look at Pippin!" Legolas marveled.  
  
Even Gandalf seems amazed, "He's as calm as a clam."  
  
Joe stopped his timer, "Time's up! Good work Pippin!"  
  
"Yeah! Pippin!" Sam cheered.  
  
"That's my cousin!" Merry proudly called out from the crowd.  
  
Pippin wearing a robe approaches the others.  
  
"Well, it looks like you had everyone amazed there Pippin. Not one scream! You were as solid as a rock!" Joe slapped Pippin's back and shook his head smiling.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I told you I could do it!" he quips, smiling.  
  
"And you proved it. Congratulations. See you in the next round!" Joe shakes his hand firmly. He turns around and looks at Gandalf.  
  
"It looks like I'm next," He sighs.  
  
"Go Gandalf!" Aragorn cheers laughing.  
  
Gandalf reluctantly retreated into the dressing tent and for the first time, he isn't wearing his modest robes and cloak. He is also sporting a swimming cap and the goggles.  
  
The other five contestants, the crowd, the crewmembers and Joe stared wide- eyed. Gandalf glares at all of them in return.  
  
"What are you all looking at?!" He snapped.  
  
Everybody immediately turned away, "Uh…nothing!"  
  
He shakes his head and voluntarily gets into the trough as a crew guy straps him in.  
  
"I'd better win." He grumbles.  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
He turns his head towards Aragorn.  
  
"Good luck, old friend."  
  
With a half-hearted smile, Gandalf nodded and took a deep breath. "I am ready."  
  
The five buckets are emptied. Everybody isn't surprised as the brave Gandalf didn't make a sound when in fact, Gandalf's stomach twisted in all possible ways and he felt nauseous. He does a remarkable job of not showing it, however. Half way through, two worms start to snake their way onto Gandalf's cheek and nose. He tries to shake his head violently, but the worms cling on and start to suck.  
  
"I could use some help here." He rasped through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.  
  
The others start laughing.  
  
"Looks like those worms can't get enough of Gandalf!" Farmer Maggot taunted.  
  
Joe shook his head amusedly, "Sorry. You will not be getting any help."  
  
"AARGH!" Gandalf shouted angrily as he tries again to shake the worms off. He finally gives up and closes his eyes and starts to chant something.  
  
"Time's up!" Someone from the crowd, who is not Joe, called out.  
  
Gandalf heaves a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oops! False alarm!" Pippin and Frodo starts laughing.  
  
If looks could kill, Gandalf's stare would enialate (sp?) the two hysterical hobbits on the ground.  
  
"Good one guys! Okay! Time's up for real!" Joe stops his timer.  
  
The trough is emptied as a shivering Gandalf stood up all covered in putrid slime and  
  
Shire worms. The first thing he does is to tear away the two suckers from his face and throw them at Frodo and Pippin. He then continues to throw some more at them as he furiously rips the rest from his body.  
  
Pippin tries to shield himself and starts running a safe distance away. "Oi, Gandalf! Not fair! Tis' over for me!"  
  
Frodo was equally unhappy. "Hey! Arg! Stop it! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" he cries out as about a dozen or so worms stars to latch themselves on whatever exposed flesh available. They start sucking onto his skin, sending Frodo in a mad frenzy like a Mexican jumping bean.  
  
As soon as he finishes clawing the worms off frantically, he starts to shiver uncontrollably in disgust.  
  
"Alright Frodo. We saved the best for last." Joe heavily places a hand over Frodo's shoulder.  
  
Frodo starts to falter and sway, "You know, Joe? I am reconsidering. I realize now that I do NOT like the feeling of worms on me."  
  
"Aw, Frodo! You're not gonna quit now are ya?" Joe coaxed.  
  
He nodded his head weakly.  
  
Joe puts his arm around him. "C'mon. If the others did it, so can you. Just look at those. They're just a bunch of worms. You're much bigger than them."  
  
Frodo still shakes his head, "I don't know…"  
  
"You're not gonna let them win all that money are you? C'mon, Frodo. You were the ring bearer. You have faced things many times worst than this. They're harmless. I know you. You can do it! You're tough and you're not a quitter, unless you want to walk away with nothing."  
  
There was deafening silence. The squelching sounds from the buckets can be heard.  
  
"Alright! I'll do it!" Frodo blurts out without even thinking about what he said. The others just snickered and start messing with Frodo's mind.  
  
Joe smiles and squeezes his shoulder, "That's it! Let's get you dressed up!"  
  
Against his will, Frodo feels himself dressing into a white tank top and a green Adidas shorts.  
  
"Eh, Fordo! You look like you are about to die! We don't wanna lose you so why don't you just quit!" Pippin taunted.  
  
Frodo only glared at him. It is bad enough being the last one and having to wait for your turn. The butterflies in his stomach are driving him insane.  
  
"The Shire." He simply whispered and he marches up and into the trough like he is marching to the guillotine. He screams as all five buckets are poured in. For Frodo, it is the longest four minutes in his life. He whimpers, wide-eyed, all the way, like he did after being stabbed by a Nazgul.  
  
Pippin tries to make it easy for him. "Close your eyes, Frodo. Do not look at them."  
  
Frodo continues whimpering and his eyes fixed on the worms, looking like he is going to burst into tears.  
  
"Go Frodo!" Aragorn, Legolas, Farmer Maggot and Gandalf cheered.  
  
"Look at master Frodo! Isn't he amazing?" Sam asks a female hobbit next to him.  
  
"Yes, indeed! He looks amazingly SCARED!" the girl giggles.  
  
Pippin tries one more time, "Frodo! Frodo! Look at me! Pretend they're not even there!"  
  
Though still continuing his high-pitched and airy whimpers, Frodo slowly looks up at Pippin and locks eyes with him.  
  
"That's it. I'm here Frodo. Talk to me."  
  
"Yes, talk to us." Legolas soothed.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME!!! I CANNOT STAND THIS!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Look at me!" Pippin commanded.  
  
"One more minute left." Joe called out.  
  
This time, Aragorn steps forward, "You hear that, Frodo? One more minute. Let's count together. Here we go: 60…59…58…57……………………" They count together, "………………….10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!YYYYYAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH! Way to go, FRODO!!!" Aragorn and Legolas applauds.  
  
"That's it, Frodo! You did it!" Joe congratulated Frodo as he jumped out of the trough and started to roll all over the ground, trying to get the worms off his body.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Joe laughs and helps Frodo pull some worms away and handed him a towel and a robe.  
  
"That was the most HORRIFYING thing I ever did in my life!!!" a sweaty Frodo rasps out breathing labouriously. "I almost passed out in there!!!"  
  
"Well, you came through! I knew you could do it! Congratulations, Ring- bearer!" he shook Frodo's hand.  
  
"You call me that again, I'll throw you in those worms." Frodo joked back. "Thank you."  
  
He joins the other five contestants who patted him on the back, gave him high five's and shook his hands. Joe walks up to them smiling his creepy smile.  
  
"Well, congratulations. You all made it through this first round and into the second round. Get a good night's rest and see you tomorrow."  
  
The crowd dispersed and the six competitors walked back to a tent they share together excited and eagerly anticipating what tomorrow awaits them.  
  
  
  
*Shire worms are my creation.  
  
Thus ends the first chapter. What do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R+R. Flames welcomed. 


	2. Stunt #2: Dark Retriever (part a)

Disclaimer: Fear Factor and Joe Rogan belongs to NBC. Anything and anyone associated with LoTR belongs to Tolkien. I do not owe them. The stunt idea is ine, except for the Balrog and orcs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Second day………..  
  
The setting is in Mordor. The six are seen walking down a rocky terrain towards viewers. The sky is orange and pink with gray clouds.  
  
Close up of half of Legolas looking serious:  
  
Legolas' voice: I am so glad that I made it to the second round. When I was in that trough full of worms yesterday, I honestly didn't know how I was going to get through. But I made it and I'm proud of myself.  
  
Close up of Farmer Maggot:  
  
Farmer Maggot's voice: So we all made it to the second round. The first stunt, in my opinion, wasn't so difficult, partly because I'm a farmer and I'm used to worms. It's only a matter of time until we get eliminated. I am determined to stay on top and win the money.  
  
Close up of Frodo:  
  
Frodo's voice: That first stunt was very hard on me! I had almost quit as soon as those worms were on me, or even before that. But I guess I have Pippin and the rest to thank for helping me get through to this round. But this time, I am more focused and set in getting through the next two rounds without their help.  
  
Close up of Gandalf:  
  
Gandalf's voice: I am looking forward to what ever challenge we face next. I have proved to myself that I could make it through the first stunt. So if I make it through this next round, then that is all I need to motivate me to win the next round. I'm not so old after all.  
  
Close up of Pippin:  
  
Pippin's voice: All my life, people have been saying that I was the weak one, that I was the fool and the clumsy one. My biggest fear has always been making a fool out of and embarrassing myself because it has happened so many times. This time, that is not going to happen. Everybody hopes to win. I know I do.  
  
Close up of Aragorn:  
  
Aragorn's voice: What went through my mind as I lay in that trough was 'I have to get through this. I have to get through this', though I have to admit that I was a little afraid myself. I kept my mind focused from the start and I will keep it focused to the end. I am going to be strong and face whatever challenge is thrown at us today. I am going to emerge the victor.  
  
The group comes to a stop in front of a huge cave, where Joe, wearing a black jacket, is leaning on the wall cross-armed.  
  
He approaches the group to greet them, "Good evening. I'm glad you all made it to the second round. So did you all sleep well last night?"  
  
"Yes, we did" was the general answer.  
  
Joe eyes the contestants, "Good. I hope you all did after going through that first stunt!"  
  
"That was intense!" Frodo shook his head.  
  
Joe laughs, "As I am aware, you have faced many dangers on you journey to destroy the ring, is that right?"  
  
Everybody nods, not quite sure what he is getting at.  
  
Joe continues, "Well in today's stunts, you will be facing some of those dangers again."  
  
Everybody continues to nod suspiciously.  
  
"You won't be facing any dark lords or evil wizards." Joe explains.  
  
"Then what are we going to face?" Aragorn asks with uncertainty.  
  
"I am getting to that," Joe answers, "Today's stunt is called Dark Retriever. This is because you will have to go through this dark and perilous maze lit only by very few torches. You will go through this cave and retrieve three fear factor flags. (A/N: At this point the camera starts rolling. It is inside the cave showing where the flags are. There are five different places.) However, you must get through three obstacles. First, you must try to go through the main tunnel guarded by a couple of orcs (to the audience: these are really stunt people simulating real orcs, unarmed. Their job is to only scare these guys, not hurt them physically, so it's pretty much safe. But they don't know that). Second, you will come to a fork. Once you pass the yellow line indicating that you have arrived, the orcs will stop following you. One of the tunnels will lead to the Balrog's lair (camera shoots the image of a computer simulated Balrog) and the other to a vault, which you must dig through a pile of corps to retrieve a flag. (camera shows a pile of skeleton and dead bodies in a dark and cold room lit by two torches). Third, these two places will each have two openings along the wall enough to fit you in. One of these openings has a flag. You'll find your third flag in one of these openings. The four who retrieves three flags the fastest will immediately move on to the final round."  
  
"Oh, boy." Argorn breathes out while shaking his head. Everybody's reactions are similar.  
  
"This is suicide." Legolas whispered under his breath.  
  
However, Joe isn't finished. "In this stunt, you will not take any weapons with you. If you do, you are eliminated."  
  
Gandalf slaps his head, "Then how are we SUPPOSE to get through this stunt if we can't even defend ourselves?!" He asks frustratingly.  
  
"Don't worry. You will be given the proper gears for protection. Trust me, this stunt is safe. Nobody gets intentionally hurt in my shows." Joe's reassuring had little effect on the six contestants. "There will also be crew members well-trained in your art of fighting to back you if you feel you are in trouble. All you need to do is call. However, they will be hidden from sight and will not accompany you all the way. Is this clear?"  
  
Everybody nods reluctantly with crestfallen faces.  
  
Joe walks over to a television screen, "I do warn you that it will be dark. However, we have infrared cameras that can help you guys see in the dark set up in various places so that everybody can watch each other when doing the stunt. Is everybody ready?"  
  
Trying to be brave, everybody nods and shouted "Yeah!" Joe looks at each of them with a smirk of his own. "Alright! We have randomly selected who is to go first. Gandalf, you are lucky number one."  
  
With a sigh, he steps forward. "Are you sure I cannot take this with me?" Gandalf asks with a frown on his face.  
  
Joe shakes his head, "You don't need that. This is FEAR FACTOR. You're suppose to face your fears. You'll get it back after you finish." He takes his staff and hands it to a crewman.  
  
After Gandalf is all geared up in a helmet, gloves and elbow pads, Joe escorts him to the opening leading to a dark and dimly lit tunnel.  
  
"So, you think you'll win?" he asks Gandalf.  
  
"I'll win. I'll win." He merely whispers. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Gandalf sets his eyes straight.  
  
Joe sets his timer, "Alright! On you mark! Set! Go!"  
  
As Gandalf sprinted into the tunnel, Joe turned the television on and Gandalf came into view. Everybody watches intensely.  
  
[T.V. image]: Gandalf runs straight down the long tunnel for the first ten seconds and the flag can be seen ahead.  
  
("Look! There's the flag! Go get it!" Pippin exclaims pointing, jumping up and down.)  
  
Within five feet from the flag, the eight stunt orcs ran their way towards Gandalf and started to swarm all over him. They claw at him and holds the sleeves and the hem of his cloak to keep him from getting the flag. Gandalf fights the orcs by kicking them and shoving them with his elbows.  
  
("He's free! Go! Go!" Aragorn urges.)  
  
He sprints forward and grabs the flag. 1 minute and 48 seconds. He stops at the fork and the orcs stop behind a yellow line. Gandalf goes down the right tunnel.  
  
("No! Go left!" Farmer Maggot yells.)  
  
He enters a large room and stops in the middle looking for the second flag frantically. The computer generated Balrog suddenly hovers above him.  
  
("Oh, no! Gandalf! Behind you! I can't look!" Frodo covers his face then peers through his fingers.) 2 minutes and 24 seconds. Gandalf falls down on his butt and stares with horrified wide eyes.  
  
("Come on! Don't stop! Get up and grab the flag!" Joe yells, "Come on! It's right there!" Joe points to the top left corner of the screen.)  
  
Gandalf rolls away as the almost frighteningly real Balrog sweeps down quickly towards him. He quickly gets up and starts to brace himself and looks around frantically for the flag. 3 minutes and 53 seconds. He finally spots the flag sitting on a short metal pole on one of the big boulders, dashes for it and grabs it.  
  
("The second flag." Legolas breathes out intensely, eyes fixed on the screen.)  
  
The two openings are shown on the far side of the cave. Gandalf almost reaches it but the Balrog blocks the way. Gandalf cries out and dashes for the exit.  
  
("No! Get the third flag!" Frodo wails.)  
  
As it turn out, he only seems to hesitate then with a loud cry, Gandalf dodges past the Balrog and into the first opening and emerges with the third flag. 5 minutes and 03 seconds.  
  
("ALRIGHT!!" Frodo and Pippin jumps up and down embracing each other.)  
  
Gandalf sprints towards the exit and came into full view of the group panting heavily.  
  
Joe stops his timer, "5 minutes and 47 seconds! Good job! Gandalf, you were amazing!"  
  
Still panting, Gandalf shoves his goggles up his forehead and replies, "It was so dark there! When I reached the yellow line, the orcs stopped following me and it puzzled me. Then I remember what you've said. So I must be at the fork. I just ran ahead anyways not knowing which way was left or right! Lo and behold, what do I come face to face with? I tell you. It was the most frightening experience of my life!"  
  
"Gandalf, let me let you in on a little secret. That wasn't a real Balrog." Joe says in a low voice so that others cannot hear him.  
  
At this point, Gandalf 's head shoots up but he is too exhausted to argue, "What!?!"  
  
Joe laughs, "Good job anyways! Pippin, you're up next!"  
  
Pippin slumps his body and rolls his eyes. He drags himself forward and the crewman helps him with his gears.  
  
"So all I have to do is beat 5 minutes and 47 seconds?" Pippin asks as he puts his goggles in place.  
  
"Yup. Are you ready?" Joe asks him.  
  
Pippin nods. Joe starts the timer.  
  
"On your mark! Set! Go!"  
  
So off went Pippin into the darkness while the rest watched the screen intensely…………….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Pippin make it and beat Gandalf?  
  
What is Frodo's strategy?  
  
Which two will walk away with nothing?  
  
Find out in the next parts of this chapter.  
  
What do you think so far? Good? Corny? Please R+R. Flames welcomed. 


End file.
